Knife Smile
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: Jodie Gordon is on her way to meet her Uncle Commissioner Gordon when she hears a grunt of pain coming from an alleyway. What happens next might just make her life turn into a living nightmare... Enough of a nightmare to make her snap. One bad day is all it takes... (And-uh by the way... Jodie's not going to turn out to be the Joker's soul mate or his saviour. She's 15 not Jesus.)
1. Chapter 1

The Joker looked up at me, his eyes burning into mine as he picked up one of his knives from the ground.

I don't know why I wanted to try and stop him from killing one of his henchmen.

I guess I thought I knew him...

The henchman looked a lot like my older brother...

The Joker's brown eyes hypnotised me towards him as he straightened, his knife now in his hand.

"I-uh... I'd stay where you are if I were you..." he said to me as he licked the corners of his scarred mouth.

When I imagined meeting the infamous Joker in my mind, I'd always thought that he would be more... manically happy...

But now that he's right in front of me for real, he doesn't look very happy at all.

His eyes burned me with his sadness.

A sadness so intense it made him appear crazy.

Even his red lipstick covered scars look like they're crying...

I guess this is what manic depression looks like in the flesh.

I decided to obey him and stay where I was.

He'd only kill me faster if I tried to run away...

The blood on the end of his knife dripped into a puddle below, creating the only sound that could be heard in the deserted alleyway other than the Joker's heavy breathing.

He put a purple leather gloved hand on the stone wall next to him as his other hand clutched at a knife wound on his stomach.

The Joker closed his sad eyes as he groaned, licking the corners of his scarred mouth quicker than he did before.

I sighed.

He hears this and opens his eyes again.

He frowns at me.

"What-uh?"

Anxiety floods through me as I try to think of something to say.

Nothing comes to mind, so I shake my head.

"Trying to be like the Batman?"

The Joker forces out a nasally giggle as he stares at me.

I avoid his gaze by looking at the dead henchman that I had wanted to check was alive or not.

Tears fall silently from my blue eyes as I remember the life fading from his.

My mind begins to wander, so I jump in surprise when the Joker's suddenly right in front of me, our noses almost touching.

He roughly grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Stop crying. If you don't stop crying then you'll have a lovely big smile on your face..."

His face suddenly scrunched up into a fierce scowl.

"AND THEN YOU'LL BE CRYING IN AGONY!"

I cringed as my ears rang from the Joker roaring demonically in my face.

He frowned at me when he'd calmed down a little bit, pouting his red lips in a way that suggested that he was curious about me and my motives.

"Why did you try to save him? Was he your boyfriend? Your brother? Your-uh... father?"

I start to hyperventilate as my heart pounds painfully in my chest.

He stares at my heaving chest.

Sighing deeply, he then lets go of my chin.

"No fun... No fun at all..." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I rub my chin as the Joker walks away from me, pausing once to turn around.

"A word of advice... Don't try to save anymore of my henchmen..."

Then he smiled at me and ran towards a white van that had just appeared at the end of the alleyway.

As it begins to rain, I notice that he'd dropped his knife on the ground once again.

I pick it up and smile.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Hello :D I'll be introducing you all properly to my OC in the next chapter... ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

I know normal people would be feeling incredibly paranoid about the Joker popping up out of nowhere to kill them, but I couldn't wait for him to pop up out of nowhere...

It would make my life much more exciting than it is at the moment...

I was on my way to meet my Uncle before I got side-tracked by the Joker killing four of his henchmen.

The sound of someone grunting in pain had caught my attention, so I hid round the corner and peeped a look down the alleyway to see the Joker getting stabbed by one of the four henchmen that had ambushed him.

Quick as a flash the Joker had whipped out one of his many knives and slit three of the four men's throats.

My eyes widened in surprise as the last henchman standing looks me right in the eyes.

He looks just like my older brother...

That one look at me cost him his life as the Joker stabbed him deeply in the heart.

The henchman is still looking at me as he slides down the stone wall, his wide blue eyes slowly turning lifeless.

That's when I found myself running into the alleyway.

Running into the lions den...

I just really needed to know if he really was dead or not.

Or if he really was my older brother...

My older brother had ran away from home to become a henchman.

When my parents had searched his bedroom they found a load of newspaper cuttings hidden under his bed about the Joker.

Turns out he was obsessed.

Not sure why he would be obsessed with the Joker...

He wasn't gay... I think...

~0~0~

I grip the blood-covered switchblade tightly in my hands as I walk quickly past shops and expensive posh restaurants.

I'm surprised no-one's noticed that I'm holding a knife covered in blood.

Must be normal in a place like Gotham...

The smell of blood starts to make me feel sick as the wind blows the smell in my face, so I get a load of tissues out of my coat pocket and wander behind a trash can to wipe the blood off.

I stare at the knife in my hands as the rain washed some of the blood away.

Why did I take it?

~0~0~

My Uncle looks relieved to see me as I open the door to his office.

He stays sat down at his desk eating his lunch as I walk over to sit in the chair opposite him.

I thank God that I managed to get in here without being searched.

If I did get searched then they'd find a murder weapon...

And then I'd get arrested.

"Jodie! It's good to see that you made it here alright. I don't know why your mother allowed you to come here all alone. Gotham's no place for a 15 year old girl to be alone-"

"Relax, Gordon! I'm fine!"

Gordon grinned sheepishly at me when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've had no time to relax lately, Jo... So, how's your mother?"

I glare at my hands.

"She's not good... She's been all over the place now that she doesn't know if my stupid brother's alive or not..."

Gordon sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jo... I won't bring it up again..."

I smile a small smile at him.

My Uncle's a good man, always wanting to help fix things.

To make things better...

That's why he offered to let me live with him in Gotham.

To make things better for me as my parents spiralled into a deep depression...

"No, it's fine... You can't fix everything, Gordon..."

Gordon smiled back at me, his eyes full of determination.

"You can always fix things if there's hope."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: So... Do you like Jodie? ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since I witnessed the Joker kill four of his henchmen in an alleyway.

Right now I'm sat in my Uncle's police car waiting for him to finish arresting someone.

An ape who can't control his urges.

Gordon had found him groping a girl half his age...

A girl the same age as me.

Gordon casts a worried glance in my direction as he glares fiercely at the man.

He says something to him that I don't hear because all of the windows are shut.

My guess is that he's warning him not to touch me...

Wouldn't they be surprised to find that I have a switchblade in my coat pocket?

The Joker's switchblade...

I've come to realise that the Joker knew I would pick up his switchblade...

But I can't decide on the reason why.

Does he want me to snap and start killing people?

Or does he want an excuse to come back and kill me...?

Not because he feels the need to have an excuse to want to kill me, but because it amuses him.

I'm just another one of his toys.

I try not to let it bother me but sometimes it gets me right in the heart...

I don't want to be his toy.

So I'll never be afraid of the Joker.

Never.

~0~0~

The man-ape sits on the seat right behind me.

He winks at me as he sits down, his hands handcuffed behind his back so he can't strangle anyone with the handcuff chain.

I glare at him and look away.

I feel like getting the switchblade out of my coat pocket and stabbing him in the crotch with it...

My Uncle didn't see him wink at me.

Gordon slams the door and then makes his way over to the driver's seat, sighing deeply as he puts his key in the ignition.

I feel like asking him if he's ok, but I know that he's not so I keep quiet and let him drive to the police station in peace.

~0~0~

Uncle Gordon starts to drive through a tunnel that the police station is on the other side of, and that's when his police radio starts to beep.

Frowning, he immediately picks up the radio.

The man on the over end of the radio quickly tells him that he's urgently needed to help capture the Joker.

"I'm on my way over now. Don't do anything stupid until I get over there, you understand?!"

Gordon mutters something under his breath as he switches on the police siren and slams his foot down on the accelerator.

I feel saddened by the amount of stress my Uncle is feeling...

I feel like going back home to see if that would help relieve some of the stress.

Maybe I should jump out of the car and run away?

No, that would cause Gordon even more stress if I end up breaking my legs...

And I would also end up killing myself...

How would I quickly get away from danger if I was disabled?

Something kicks the back of my seat.

I turn around to see the ape smirking at me.

Then he whispered to me that I was going to die.

That's when I heard the tyres screeching as Gordon slammed on the breaks...

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: That's right, guys. A cliffhanger. ^^_**


	4. Chapter 4

The Joker turns around to face the car with a look of surprise on his face.

Gordon immediately throws himself out of his police car with his gun out, ready to shoot the Joker in the leg if he tried to do anything dangerous.

The Joker raises a hidden eyebrow at him as he turns to look at me.

He puts his hands in the air as my Uncle gets out another pair of handcuffs.

I stare back up at the Joker.

"Please, don't tell Gordon about what happened two weeks ago..." I plead at him in my mind as I try not to blink.

The Joker smirks.

I see Gordon sigh as the Joker finally looks away from me to refuse to do something.

But then after a few minutes he dramatically rolls his eyes and takes his purple trench coat off.

He does all of this with a huge grin on his face.

And by huge grin I don't mean his scars...

"It probably hurts like hell for him to grin like that..." I mutter randomly to myself.

Gordon looks suspicious as he takes the Joker's trench coat from him and drapes it on his left arm.

I'm surprised the Joker's not stabbed Gordon with a knife up his sleeve or something like that...

But then I see the FBI squad team and realise that the Joker might have already been searched.

I'm confused...

Why did they need my Uncle to help them?

~0~0~

"You need a haircut."

The ape ignores him once again, his brown eyes blinking rapidly.

The Joker growls like an angry dog.

The ape turns his head to look briefly at the Joker before his eyes widened at the murderous look in the Joker's eyes.

The Joker stopped growling to let out a manic laugh that made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"What's the matter, Joey? Are you deaf?"

Gordon's eyes widened.

Then he sighed in frustration.

"He's one of the Joker's henchmen!" Uncle Gordon whispered to himself as he put one of his hands on his forehead.

One of the Joker's henchmen?

Oh shit-

The Joker reveals that he's managed to escape from his handcuffs, his eyes trained on me as he leaps towards me.

Gordon swears as he quickly stops the car.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU-"

The Joker punches Gordon in the face, knocking him back into the car door.

"Still got my switchblade?" he asks me rhetorically as he violently rips open my right coat pocket and pulls out his switchblade.

Gordon stares at me in disbelief.

My eyes begin to fill with tears.

Please don't look at me like that...

I'm not a traitor...

"Why...why do you have..."

The Joker looks at Gordon and then back at me in mock surprise.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No..." I whisper, my heart pounding in my chest as I start to panic.

My Uncle gets out his gun and points it at the Joker's temple.

"You leave my niece alone you son of a bitch! You've been stalking her, haven't you? You put one of your switchblades into her coat pocket?!"

"I wish you were right, Co-missioner... But you're not."

Gordon cocks his gun, his hand shaking.

"You sure you wanna pull that trigger? In front of...Jodie?"

I jump in surprise when he says my name.

The Joker notices.

"Well it's only fair that I know your name... You know mine."

I do?

Gordon looks at me.

"Do you, Jo?"

I stare at the Joker's face to see if I recognise him.

The Joker grins at me, showing me all of his yellow teeth.

"No... I only know him as the Joker..."

"See! You know my name..."

Gordon sighs deeply in disgust at the Joker's childish behaviour.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: Am I managing to keep the Joker in character? Thanks for all of the reviews dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

The Joker escaped and ran out of Gordon's police car with Joey...

Gordon and I were both too slow to react as Joey revealed that he'd also managed to break free from his manacles.

The Joker easily pushed me away as I rather stupidly lunged at him to pull him back in the car, staring at me in amusement as he giggled nasally at me.

I glare at The Joker, thanking my lucky stars that he didn't stab me with his switch blade.

Gordon made the mistake of looking at me in concern, which gave Joey the opportunity to punch him.

When Gordon shuts his eyes, unconscious from the punch to his temple, Joey turns to look at me with a sickening look in his eyes.

I stare back at him, trying very hard not to shake with fear.

Just as Joey's about to put his hands on me, The Joker roughly pulls him out of the car.

"We've got no time for that!"

~0~0~

Uncle Gordon wouldn't stop hitting himself on the forehead exclaiming "Dammit!" until I stopped him, hesitantly reaching out to put my hand on his shoulder.

Gordon looked at me, his eyes burning into mine before calming himself down a little bit for my sake.

Looking away from my eyes, Gordon sighs deeply, looking at my knees as he says that he's going to drive me to his house now.

As I stare at my Uncle Gordon, I suddenly wonder why I never call him Uncle out loud...

I know that I call him Gordon as an awkward sort of joke but... I still feel the need to wonder why...

Maybe it's because I feel like I don't belong here in Gotham...

Or I'm in some sort of prolonged shocked state of mind...

~0~0~

Sitting on the bed in my room at Gordon's house makes me miss my brother.

I don't know why I do... He's ruined everything!

I hate him for running away.

I hate him for making me feel alone...

I want him to come home.

If he comes home then I can come home, too...

I don't hate it here in Gotham... Gotham hates me...

I don't want to be here anymore.

Sighing in frustration, I push myself off the bed and walk over to the window.

Looking out of the window, I see a blonde-haired woman walking quickly across the road.

She looks like she's running from someone.

I jump in wide-eyed surprise as she looks up and sees me watching her.

"DO SOMETHING!"

Time seems to slow down as I frantically try to make a decision.

"Oh God... What do I do?!" I exclaim as I continue to watch the blonde-haired woman.

Her screaming made my decision for me as I ran out of my room, down the stairs and out the front door to try and help her.

~0~0~

The person stalking her is wearing a clown mask with a creepy red grin painted onto it.

The front door of Gordon's house slams shut behind me just as the blonde-haired woman runs over to me.

"Have you got a knife?!"

"No..."

The blonde-haired woman screeches a loud "WHAT?!" in my face as the guy in a clown mask closes in on us.

He chuckles darkly as he roughly grabs the blonde and pulls her up against his own body.

"BATMAN!" screams the woman as clown man grabs a knife out of his pocket.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: I've updated! After 70 something days... *Coughs*..._**

**_~o~O~_**

**_I love the new Batman game! *Twirls around like the Joker would in Arkham Origins* _**

**_Batman: Arkham Origins has a lot of really badass Joker scenes in it... *Grins sheepishly*_**

**_~o~O~_**

**_*Twirls a switch blade in my hands* ... Batman's in the next chapter! _**


End file.
